


Destination: Vacation

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Surfing, Vacation, Violence, rude treatment to foreigners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen joins Cougar on his vacation.  It has everything he could ask for: sun, surfing, sexy women.  However, not everyone is as welcoming as Jensen would hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination: Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Translations at the end. Please forgive my rusty Spanish.

**Mazatlan, Mexico**

Cougar was stretched out underneath a massive palm with his hat tipped to obscure his face from the blinding summer sun. He enjoyed the feeling of the sun's rays warming his rapidly darkening skin. This was as close to heaven as he got in his meager time off. It was the closest he came to peace when the sins of his past constantly haunted him.

Consuela, a local he'd met several trips ago, lay next to him speaking softly about the goings on during his absence. Cougar didn't say anything as she rambled, used to Jensen's constant chatter. It actually lulled him into a light doze as the ocean rumbled in the distance.

Cougar woke to Jensen's boisterous voice, proclaiming his joining the waking world after a night spent drinking heavily and writing code.

“Hey, Consuelita! Keepin' an eye on Cougs for me, I see,” Jensen said happily as he stomped over, unlaced combat boots kicking sand up as he went. Cougar didn't have to open his eyes to imagine the offensively bright board shorts Jake was wearing—neon pink and orange with flowers and mostly naked women dancing on it. He'd caught sight of them in his companion's suitcase and almost did the world a favor by setting fire to them, but Jensen would've been heartbroken, so Cougar had studiously ignored their existence. Now, however, it would be impossible as soon as he opened his eyes. He could already hear Consuela trying to stifle her laughter beside him.

“Who keeps an eye on you, Jacob?” she asked with a fondness in her voice that Cougar often heard in his own.

Cougar did open his eyes when Jensen didn't make a smart reply. Instead, he was met by piercingly blue eyes and a vibrant smile directed down at him.

“I see. Usted es a culpable por el bañador?” Consuela said, looking pointedly at Cougar.

Cougar rolled his eyes, turning back to Jensen who was standing with a surfboard in each arm and a grin that spelled trouble.

“What are those for?” he asked, knowing the answer already.

“For surfing. The chicas dig surfers, so we're goin' surfing. You know, Rome and Romans an such,” Jensen said as he held out the plain board while keeping the crassly designed short board for himself.

“We are in México,” Cougar said softly even as he rose to his feet. He could not spend all his time ensuring that Jensen survived dangerous missions just to let him drown on vacation.

“Yeah, that's why we're surfing instead of having an orgy or conquering Europe, though the first option isn't ruled out if things go according to plan. Now, come on,” Jensen said, kicking off his boots as he turned around and started trotting off toward the water.

Cougar turned back to Consuela, who sat laughing openly no w. “Está un chiflado ,” she s aid, shaking her head as she watched Jensen strut away.

“Sí.” Cougar smiled, tucking the board under his arm and following Jensen, hat still firmly on his head.

Jensen dove right into the water, landing on his board with a splash. Cougar smiled as he waded into the water, since it wasn't very deep at the edge. He walked out past the white water before he mounted his board and began to paddle toward the break. He held back a laugh as Jensen tried to paddle right through a breaker and ended up capsizing, limbs flailing.

Cougar quickly duck-dived beneath the wave and popped up on the other side, hat still in place.

Jensen stared at him with mouth flapping as Carlos paddled past him. Jensen scrambled back onto his board and followed Cougar out, only getting knocked off his board three more times before getting beyond the break.

Cougar sat on his board watching the waves form, enjoying the bob of the water under him. He made no move to catch a wave while he waited for Jensen to join him.

When Jensen finally did make it out to him, he was panting and squinting since he'd wisely left his glasses on the beach. “Did you know that surfing, while relatively new as a sport, has been around for centuries?” Jensen started.

“Sí,” Cougar said as he tipped his hat down over his eyes and steadied himself for a lengthy monologue by Jensen.

“Yup, they...oh wave!” Jensen exclaimed as he jerkily turned his board toward shore.

“Not this one,” Cougar said simply, and Jensen paused his frenzy to look at his friend.

“What's wrong with this one?” he asked as he blinked at Cougar then at the wave as it passed under them. Cougar just shrugged, and Jensen gave him a skeptical look, but he quickly fell back on talking about the history of surfing. He cut himself off again to take another wave, but Cougar just shook his head and Jensen sat up again looking even more confused.

“Cougar, none of the ladies are gonna want to sleep with us if we don't catch any waves. Okay, they'll want to sleep with you either way, but I need some help here,” Jensen said as he squinted out at the waves again.

“This one,” Cougar, raising his chin slightly at the coming wave.

“That's what I'm talkin' about. Kowabunga!” Jensen shouted as he paddled as the wave approached. Cougar shook his head at Jensen's enthusiasm.

He caught the wave only to fall right down the face of it before he could get his feet under him, and the wave rolled right over him, giving him quite the tumble. Cougar watched closely, waiting for Jensen to resurface, which he did after a moment.

“Okay, I may have miscalculated slightly,” Jensen called as he easily got back on his board, only to be thrown off by another wave. He continued to paddle back out, undeterred. “Okay, I know what I did wrong, and I'm going to get it next time,” he said as he slapped at the water on either side of his board, creating little ripples.

Cougar shot down another wave, and while Jensen complained loudly, he took Cougar's silent advice. The next wave he took ended with him going ass over tits again and Cougar making sure he came up safely.

Four more failed attempts at catching a wave without wiping out, and Jensen was starting to slow down. Cougar almost paddled in on the last one when Jensen didn't come up for nearly a minute, but then Jensen broke the surface, and Carlos sighed in relief.

“Why aren't you taking any waves? I think if I'm gonna sit here getting my ass kicked, you should at least get yours kicked too,” Jensen suggested when he finally made it back out and just laid face down on his board, catching his breath.

Cougar snorted, but he slowly turned his board with a fluidity that Jensen could never master. He paddled slowly toward the shore as what seemed like a small wave approached them.

“Come on, that's a baby wave!” Jensen called as Cougar started to pick up speed.

Jensen shut his mouth when the wave started to shape up to be quite large, and Cougar started to glide down the face of it. Carlos was on his feet in a blink, keeping himself far enough back that he didn't nose dive like Jensen. He carefully leaned his weight to the left and guided his board along the line of the wave, cutting left then back right to ride up and down the face of it.

He was aware of Jensen's excited shouts, but he ignored them in favor of concentrating on his ride as he maneuvered the board gracefully. He cut back over the top of the wave eventually and let himself fall to meet his board, hitting the water paddling.

“You've been holding out on me. You didn't even lose your hat! It's like magic. You've got to teach me how to do that,” Jensen said excitedly.

“You stand to close to the front of your board,” Cougar said, flicking the brim of his hat to remove the droplets of water then tilting it back so he had a better view of the coming waves. Jensen scooted back on his board, and the nose of it popped up out of the water, almost sending him off the back. Cougar shook him head, fighting the fond smile Jensen's antics never failed to wrangle out of him. “Turn around and paddle when I say,” Cougar said softly as he watched Jensen.

It was much like when Cougar taught Jensen how to use his rifle properly, in case he was ever incapacitated. _“Control your breathing,” he'd whispered in Jensen's ear as he draped himself over the younger man. “Fire only when ready. Never rush.” He could feel the shiver that ran through Jensen as he tried to control his breathing, and the rest of his body._ Jensen was nothing if not an enthusiastic student.

They let several waves pass before Carlos nodded. “Turn left when you have your feet under you. Not too much or you'll fall,” he said as Jensen started to paddle quickly.

Jensen followed his directions, staying further back on his board, and he stood for several seconds before his excitement got the better of him, and the wave took him out. He came up with a radiant smile though, and Cougar nodded encouragingly.

“Did you see that?” Jensen asked as he paddled up to Cougar again. “Do you think any ladies on the beach saw that?”

“Sí,” Cougar said, smirking. “Again.”

The next wave Jensen took, he stood long enough to cut left, as Cougar told him, before he fell off. Cougar quietly gave him some pointers before taking his own wave, just to give his body something to do, other than bake. He could feel Jensen's eyes on him the entire ride as he cut up and down the wave. He could also feel the gaze of several of the other surfers out there. Jensen had thankfully picked a spot abandoned by the locals, in favor of cleaner breaks further down the beach, but Cougar could sense their scrutiny anyway.

This may have been a tourist area, but that didn't mean the locals liked outsiders invading there favorite spots. Cougar supposed it was like anywhere else in that respect. Cougar wasn't sure how many times they'd gone into a place to take out a target that was effectively harming the locals, only to be rebuffed by those very locals, because they were outsiders.

Jensen lasted much longer than Cougar expected him to on the waves. By the time the sun was starting to hang lower in the sky, Jensen could actually ride a wave without embarrassing himself. Cougar watched quietly as Jensen's boundless energy allowed him to catch ride after ride without tiring.

Cougar caught his own, but he spent most of his time supervising Jensen. This was how he spotted the group of locals as they paddled toward them while Jensen was catching a wave.

“Estas son nuestras olas. Gringos, no permite,” one of the men said as they paddled up to Cougar.

Cougar glanced at the man from beneath the brim of his hat. “No soy gringo,” he said darkly as he kept Jensen in his peripheral vision.

“Tu novio es,” another said as the group surrounded Cougar's board. Several of the other surfers tittered at the comment, and Cougar restrained himself from knocking the man's teeth down his throat. The words didn't offend Cougar, but he did not like the man's tone or the look in his eye.

Cougar could see Jensen paddling out, looking curious, but Cougar shook his head minutely, and Jensen paddled a little further away to catch another wave.

One of the group started paddling for the same wave as Jensen, and Cougar gritted his teeth as the man cut straight toward Jensen even as Jensen tried to pull back out of the wave.

Cougar didn't wait for the collision before he cut straight through the group of men with a feral growl and paddled into the white water in search of Jake. He could hear the men shouting at him, but he ignored them as he watched Jensen gracelessly fall into the water as the boards collided.

The boards were clearly tangled, and Carlos knew Jensen had probably found himself defending against an underwater assault. He growled again as he held his hat in place and dove under the surface. He opened his eyes immediately and saw the man as he attacked Jensen. He let go of his hat in order to grab the man from behind.

He removed a small knife from his shorts and placed it too the man's throat, and the man went still. He cut the man's leash and shoved him away before pulling Jensen to the surface. They only surfaced long enough to take a breath before another wave rolled over them, but Cougar kept a tight hold on Jensen, who had a severely bloody nose.

They came up for another quick breath before diving again. Jensen started to go limp in Cougar's arms, so he pulled him close and sealed their lips together before breathing slowly into Jensen's mouth. Jensen sputtered slightly, but held onto Cougar more tightly until they kicked to the surface.

Cougar tugged his board close by his leash and eased Jensen onto it as he choked, expelling ocean water from his lungs as well as blood from his nose and lip. Cougar grabbed the front of the board and swam them in, carefully using the breakers to speed the process instead of hamper it. Jensen seemed to have his bearings again by the time they got to shore—his board trailing behind them.

“What the fuck was his problem?” he complained as he pinched his nose and kept his chin tucked, so he wouldn't choke.

Cougar unwrapped his leash and threw their boards on the beach before tugging Jensen's hand away and inspecting his face. He felt around his nose, causing Jensen to whine. “Be gentle, Cougar.”

Cougar grunted, but he did gentle his touch as he cradled Jensen's jaw, inspecting his lip.

“It's fine, Cougs. Ya shoulda seen the other guy,” Jensen smiled, revealing bloodstained teeth. Cougar rolled his eyes as he pocketed his knife again then pulled Jensen back toward Consuela and his towel.

“Oh sweet. Bet the ladies'll dig the battle scars if I tell 'em I fought off a shark,” Jensen said brightly, blood still streaming down his face. Cougar shook his head, but let Jensen excitedly tell Consuela all about his adventure even though she'd been on the beach for the whole thing.

Consuela fussed over him, using Jensen's own eye assaulting t-shirt to staunch the blood flow. She nodded and encouraged in all the right spots as she cleaned Jensen up, even though Cougar was perfectly capable to handling it. Jensen seemed very pleased with the outcome, even as Cougar menacingly watched the group of men who'd attacked them.

“Cougs, you've got to tell me how you keep your hat on even when you're battling angry Mexicans underwater,” Jensen finally said when he finished his story.

“Magic,” Cougar said with a shrug, and Jensen huffed out a laugh.

“We definitely need to go out tonight and cash in on this sweet injury and all our surfer cred,” Jensen announced as Cougar stretched out again. Consuela didn't even try to stifle her laughter this time, and she patted Jensen's shoulder as she pulled his shirt away to check if he was still bleeding.

***

Cougar let Jensen drag him out to one of the clubs that night, even though he would have preferred to sit quietly on the beach, sharing a beer or two with him. The tech was in yet another loud shirt with his tinted glasses resting on his broken nose. The yellow of the lenses seemed to bring out the bruising under his eyes, and Jensen looked thoroughly abused as they stepped into the crowded bar.

Cougar ordered them drinks while Jensen slunk up to a woman and began talking to her. Cougar sipped his drink, watching Jensen enthusiastically tell her all about surfing and the dangers of sharks. Then he backtracked and told her all about how sharks were unfairly villianized by the media, even though they very rarely attacked humans.

Cougar finally made his way over when the woman started questioning him about his injury, and Jensen tried to navigate the lies he'd already told her. She walked away without saying goodbye as soon as Jensen turned to take his drink from Cougar's hand.

“And like I was sa—hey, where'd she go?” Jensen asked, turning back to Cougar, who gently pushed Jensen's glasses up his nose, so they weren't resting on the worst of the bruising. Cougar shrugged and lifted his drink to tap it against Jensen's.

Cougar watched as Jensen struck out with three more women, none of them buying the shark story or showing sympathy for Jensen's injuries. Cougar sat with one woman and talked to her over the loud music, until he saw Jensen slink back to the bar to lick his wounds. He excused himself, kissing the woman thoroughly before walking back to Jensen's side and flagging down the bartender.

“Evidently, everyone surfs down here, and they haven't had a shark attack in years,” Jensen said as he knocked back his shot of tequila. He looked around the bar area, seeing no other available women in the vicinity, besides Cougar's companion. “Well, you should get back to your lady friend, Cougs. One of us, should get laid tonight,” Jensen said, signaling for another shot.

“Prefiero quedarme contigo,” Cougar said as he snatched the shot before Jensen could, drinking it himself.

“Aw come on, Cougar. That was my shot. Let me have something tonight,” Jensen whined. Cougar boldly stepped into Jensen's space and pressed his chest to Jensen's back.

“Qué deseas?” Cougar spoke right into Jensen's ear as he pressed his body against Jensen's.

“Cougs, I know you speak perfect English. Why are you messin' with me when I'm too tipsy to get what you're sayin'? 'Cuz it's soundin' a lot like you want me in a dirty way, but that's obviously not right,” Jensen mumbled as he turned to look Cougar in the eye, trying to read him as he usually did, without needing words.

“Por qué no?” Cougar asked, resting his palms on Jensen's hips and looking into Jensen's eyes through yellow glass.

Jensen's eyes crossed as Cougar leaned in to press his lips to Jensen's. It was nothing more than a soft brush of lips, but Jensen tried to lean forward and deepen it. Cougar caught him by the jaw before he could do further damage to his nose or lip by pressing them against Cougar's.

“Careful,” he chided as he gave another fleeting kiss to Jensen's plush lips.

No one paid them any attention as they stood in each other's space, sharing tender kisses. “You were impressed with my surfing skillz, weren't you?” Jensen asked with a dorky smile, and Cougar ignored the audible “z” in skills.

“Sí.”

“Yup, I knew it. No one can resist a surfer. Not even you, Cougs. Was my plan all a—”

Cougar cut him off with a more demanding kiss that left Jensen breathless and content to stare at Cougar with a dopey grin.

“We should dance,” Jensen suggested, tugging Cougar toward one of the dance floors. Cougar let himself be led, but he kept a keen eye on their surroundings.

Jensen was not a good dancer. In fact, his dancing made his surfing seem almost professional grade. Jensen bobbed around, flailed his arms, and generally made a spectacle of himself, until Cougar wrapped an arm around his waist and reeled him in. He pressed his hips to Jensen's ass and ground against him to the beat of the music.

Jensen let out an undignified yelp as he felt Cougar against him, but he quickly got with the program and began to moved with it. This got the attention of several women nearby, including one that had previously shot Jensen down. A few of the women took turns sandwiching Jensen between themselves and Cougar, pressing against Jensen and driving him even closer to Carlos.

Jensen was having the time of his life when strong fingers dug into his bicep and jerked him away from his partners. “Hey, what gives?” Jensen shouted over the music, coming face to face with one of the surfers from that afternoon.

“Neustras olas, ahora nuestras muchachas?” the dark haired man shouted over the music. “No debes estar aquí.”

Cougar couldn't hear all that was said over the blaring music, but he keenly watched as Jensen pulled his arm out of the man's grip and stood his full height. Jensen may have been dorky and good-natured, but he was also quite tall and built to do damage, not to mention trained in spec-ops. He could be imposing if he wanted to be.

One of the guy's friends seemed to come to that conclusion and backed off, but the man himself either was too stupid to see he was out classed or had too much machismo to do what was good for him. Instead, he continued to talk to Jensen and even gave him a small shove, which barely even caused Jensen to sway.

Cougar stood stoically behind Jensen. Jensen's Spanish may have been selectively intelligible, but Cougar wasn't going to undermine Jensen by pushing him aside. As much as he looked and acted like a kid, treating him like one wasn't something Cougar did, Clay and Roque yes but not Cougar.

“Lay off, we're just having a good time, aren't we Cougs?” Jensen shouted as he glanced back at Cougar. Cougar couldn't help the way his eyebrows shot up at Jensen letting his eyes stray from the enemy.

The man took a swing as soon as Jensen's turned to Cougar, but Jensen must have understood Cougar's surprise, because his arm came up fast enough to block what would have been a blow to the jaw. His bicep absorbed the hit, and Jensen didn't even pause as he brought his left arm up to punch the man in his exposed gut.

He brought his knee up to the man's nose as he doubled over in pain. The man staggered back as Jensen glared at his companions. They hesitated for a moment before rushing Jensen and Cougar. Cougar kicked one of the men in the stomach as he rushed forward and met another with a fast jab to the ribs. Jensen was taking another two guys who were desperately trying to distract him so a third could attack him from behind.

One of Cougar's attackers broke a bottle on a nearby table before coming at Cougar again. Carlos easily deflected the first swipe and shoved the man into his friend, sending them both to the floor.

The dance floor had cleared as soon as the fight had started, and it was slick with spilled drinks and broken glass. Jensen made a misstep when he stepped in a fallen drink and his foot slipped. It gave his attackers the opportunity to get a kick to his kidney, and Jensen went down to one knee in front of Cougar.

Cougar glanced back at his attackers who were still trying to get to their feet on the slippery floor, and he turned and dove over Jensen to tackle the man behind him. Cougar landed on top of the man and started to punch him in the face as he straddled him chest, pinning his arms with his knees.

He could see Jensen trip one of his other attackers before pushing to his feet and giving the man a boot to the head. Cougar pushed up from the man beneath him when he was satisfied that the man would not be rejoining the fight.

Only the man with the broken bottle and one of Jensen's attackers were left in the fight. Their friends were slowly picking themselves up off the floor, but none of them were gunning to rejoin the action. Jensen bobbed back and forth on his toes just waiting for them to attack again, but everyone was worse for wear. Even though Jensen and Cougar had taken significantly less damage than the others, they were bruised and breathing hard.

The other men seemed to decide that they weren't going to win this fight, and it was better to get their friends out of there than end up like them.

Cougar stepped behind Jensen and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder before Jensen could say something idiotic and incendiary, and get the whole thing going again. Jensen turned to look at him with a sad smile, blood dripping from his lip.

“We should leave before the authorities arrive,” he said into Jensen's ear, tugging him toward the back exit, while their attackers headed for the front. Jensen let himself be led like a puppy, stumbling behind Cougar.

“What was their problem anyway? We weren't doin' anything wrong,” Jensen complained once they were outside and wandering back toward their hotel.

“Being a foreigner is reason enough for some,” Cougar sighed, having been taught that lesson over and over growing up and even in the military. “Come,” he encouraged Jensen along, knowing they should head out before the authorities began to search for them. Neither of them were particularly inconspicuous.

“I was on my best behavior. Wasn't I well behaved? I didn't even...”

“Was not your fault,” Cougar reassured him, guiding him to one of the beds once they got to their room. He removed Jensen's glasses and took a look at his face. Jensen's nose didn't look any worse, but his split lip from earlier was bleeding again and swollen.

“I'm fine, Cougs,” Jensen complained, swatting at Cougar's hands, but Cougar glared at him from beneath his hat, and Jensen submitted to the attention. Cougar went into the bathroom and took the first aid kit back out. He gently cleaned the cut on Jensen's lip while Jensen whined, but he managed to keep his lip still while he did so.

Jensen's sour mood seemed to lighten as Cougar patched him up. His hands began to wander while Cougar was preoccupied. Cougar smirked when one of Jensen's hands inched up his thigh to rest on his hip. The other hand slowly moved up the back of his leg until Jensen firmly grabbed his ass. Jensen's innocent smile opened the cut on his lip again, and Cougar rolled his eyes before straddling Jensen's lap to hold him in place.

“Those assholes scared all the honeys away,” Jensen complained as he bucked his hips just enough to let Cougar know he was hard.

“Sí,” Cougar replied as he wiped the blood from Jensen's lip with a handkerchief.

“They were dancing with me...”

"Sí.”

“They totally wanted me, and those douchebags cock blocked us,” Jensen pouted.

“Sí,” Carlos nodded, looking very grave.

“Don't patronize me, Cougar. This is serious. I was gonna get sex, and it was cruelly taken away from me. What are you going to do about it?” Jensen demanded, blinking at Cougar, because everything was blurry without his glasses.

Cougar smirked as he grabbed Jensen's wrists and pinned them to the bed beside his head. He knew his hat blocked all but his smirk, and Jensen yelped as Cougar leaned in close. He breathed next to Jensen's ear, and he could feel Jensen's whole body tense beneath him. However, instead of speaking, he took Jensen's earlobe between his teeth and worried it.

Jensen moaned as his body relaxed and submitted to Cougar's assault. Cougar smiled before placing kisses along Jensen's throat.

“Now, this is what I'm talkin' abou—” Jensen yelped again as Cougar nipped sharply at his collarbone to shut him up. He took the hint, but then he started to wiggle. “I wanna to play too, Cougs,” he said as he tried to get his arms free.

“No,” Cougar said, holding his wrists tighter.

“No fair!”

Cougar pushed Jensen's hands over his hand and held them with one of his own. He let his other hand trail down Jensen's body. He rucked up Jensen's t-shirt and gripped his belt buckle. Jensen abruptly stopped talking and stared up at Cougar in wonder.

Cougar smiled down as him as he unbuckled it.

***

**Fort Bragg, North Carolina**

Clay sat at the small card table set up in their rooms doing the pile of paperwork that never seemed to shrink. The men weren't supposed to be back for another two days, so he had a lot of time to kill, and conveniently—or inconveniently—he also had a lot of paperwork to do.

However, just as he was signing off on several expenditures for Jensen's new equipment, the door flew open and thunked against the wall. Clay looked up to see Jensen walk in wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt and dark shades. Behind him was Cougar's ever looming presence with his cowboy hate dipped low.

“Hiya, Colonel!” Jensen greeted happily as he wandered in, carrying his suitcase and a very large stuffed seahorse.

“What is that?” Clay asked, though he knew he probably didn't want to know the answer.

“Oh, this is George. Cougar bought him for me at the aquarium,” Jensen smiled as he waved a stuffed flipper at Clay. Clay rolled his eyes.

“Have a good trip?” he asked, because it was the polite thing to do.

“It was awesome!” Jensen said excitedly as he dropped his laptop bag next to the card table and pulled his sunglasses off.

Clay couldn't fight the stunned look on his face when he got an eyeful of Jensen's bruised nose and matching black eyes.

“We went to the aquarium and got George, we went surfing. Did you know Cougs is a top notch surfer?”

Clay turned to his sniper only to find that Cougar also had a black eye. “What the hell happened to your faces?” Clay asked, only because he couldn't afford to have his tech and his sniper at odds, and that was the absolute only reason. He really didn't want to know.

“Shark attack,” Jensen said seriously. Cougar rolled his eyes behind him, but Clay didn't see any sort of anger in the gaze. Actually, if he had to label it, he'd call it a doting gaze, which was also something he didn't want to know about.

“Shark attack... whatever you say Jensen. I honestly don't care, but if Cougar gave if to you, you two better work it out before the others get back, because we ship out in 72 hours,” Clay said, turning back to his paperwork.

He heard Cougar snort at the absurdity of that idea, but Jensen grinned at him then at Cougar. “You hear that Cougs? We should go work out our tension until Roque and Pooch get back,” Jensen said as he left everything but his laptop bag by the card table.

“Cállate, Jensen,” Cougar said fondly as he followed him to their shared room.

Clay blinked, watching them go. He opened his mouth and then firmly shut it before turning back around. Sitting in the chair across the table was George, the stuffed seahorse. “I'm too old for this shit,” Clay grumbled, and he could have sworn the seahorse looked at him pityingly.

 

Translations:

Usted es a culpable por el bañador: You are to blame for the bathing suit

Está un chiflado: He is a madman

Estas son nuestras olas. Gringos, no permite: These are our waves. Gringos not allowed

Tu novio es: Your boyfriend is

Prefiero quedarme contigo: I prefer to stay with you

Qué deseas: What do you desire?

Por qué no: Why not?

Neustras olas, ahora nuestras muchachas: Our waves, now our girls?

No debes estar aquí: You shouldn't be here

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to point out that I've never been surfing in Mazatlan, but I grew up/live in a beach community, and hostility to tourists is sorta the name of the game for a lot of locals. So, it was not my intention to cast that community in a bad light; it's just where Cougar goes in the comics, so it's where I wrote about.


End file.
